Tybalt and Catherine
by BookRose
Summary: What if Death and Fate were thwarted that one day when Romeo and Tybalt were supposed to fight? What if Tybalt had a wife? This story explores the fierce bond between Tybalt and his wife, including their past, present and future.
1. Chorus

Tybalt and Catherine

Chorus

**Deep within the fair shores of Italy**

**Two unlikely lovers**

**Are bound in matrimony;**

**A spirited maiden,**

**A fierce fencer.**

**Both are brought together**

**By a duty to their guardians.**

**The maiden at first**

**Shows little interest **

**And seeks to break the engagement.**

**Seeing she is neither perverse or false**

**But honest and true,**

**The fencer pursues**

**Vigorously, determinedly and yet playfully**

**Founding the origin **

**Of the maiden's scorn.**

**But soon through unexpected tragedy**

**And an unbreakable promise,**

**The lovers truly unite.**

**Their love grows fiercely**

**And flourishes into the purest love**

**Stronger, wiser, and sweeter **

**Than the lovers ever expected.**

**But more tragedy and tribulations**

**Rage through as a storm ravages a valley.**

**Fate is changed and thwarted**

**As lives are saved**

**That would otherwise be lost.**

**As more than one life is saved **

**So is the fencer's life almost lost**

**Spared only for a worse fate.**

**But the maiden, now a wife and lady,**

**Now fiercely attached to her fencer**

**Embarks on a journey to liberate her lover**

**And discovers many hidden truths, **

**The tale of these two lovers**

**Crescendos to a climatic end**

**Only after they grow together again**

**And realize these important truths;**

**Friends can turn to enemies**

**And enemies can turn to friends.**

**And above all,**

**Fierce and pure love conquers all.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

The shocked gaze of a Verona youth turned serious and mournful. He stood suddenly and looked resignedly down at his fallen friend. His voice became low and dangerously ominous.

"This day's black fate on more days doth depend. This but begins the woe others must end."

Suddenly he lunged toward the direction of the one responsible, livid and heated, blood beginning to boil in his veins.

"He gone in triumph! And Mercutio slain!" He cried the rage coloring his face a deep fuming crimson. Others sensing he would go mad, circled around him in an effort to keep him still but to almost no avail.

"Away to heaven respective lenity! And fire-eyed fury be my conduct now!"

Seizing his comrade's bloody handkerchief he took off in pursuit of his newly begotten foe.

"Tybalt!"

He raced up the alleyways of the ancient city, a fierce bloodlust driving him on, searching relentlessly for his enemy.

"Tybalt!"

"Romeo!" cried a voice seemingly faraway.

Finally he found him trudging slowly away with his friends.

"Tybalt!"

The older man Tybalt wearily turned, his gaze sorrowful and long-suffering, his eyes full of woe, pain…and defeat. Even though he had just won a duel and slain the Prince's kinsman Mercutio, pride was for once absent from his eyes.

"Now, Tybalt, take the villain back again that late thou gavest me; for Mercutio's soul is but a little way above our heads, staying for thine to keep him company. Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him!" he exclaimed viciously, shoving the bloody kerchief into his face. When shoved away, he petulantly threw gravel at his enemy.

Incensed, Tybalt took his sword and borrowed another.

Romeo also took his and another's at the bid of another's "Sword Romeo!" and glared menacingly.

Matching his rage with fervor, Tybalt replied coldly.

"O thou wretched boy that didst consort him here, shalt with him hence."

"This shall determine that."

But before the swords could meet, a lone, female voice rang out.

"No!"

Thank you to all who reviewed!

**TrudiRose: **Thank you! I'm trying to make it sound like the times and I'm glad to see that it works! Thanks for reviewing!

**americangurl:** Actually those aren't lyrics but a prophecy.

**what-is-a-youth: **Thanks! I love him too. I'm so glad you liked this.


	3. Catherine

Disclaimer: I do not own the works of Shakespeare. I do own my own characters, including Catherine, and a few of whom you will meet in the first chapter.

Catherine 

In life, all have a choice. This is truly my sincere belief. I believe that in order to make one's life the best one can, one must be willing to take it by the horns and steer it in the direction one wants it to go. Although to be truthful, it is not always an easy thing to do. Sometimes life is simply out of one's control and nothing can be done. But to do nothing at all to improve one's lot in life or even oneself is no excuse.

This is what I have been taught from my infancy by my wise and much loved servant Serena. She has always been there for me since the first moment I opened my eyes to this world. For even before I had entered it, it had been decided that a wet nurse would attend to me so that my mother could recover faster and attend to her duties as lady of the house. But Serena became more than a way to nourish me and keep my health intact. She has trained me up to have high expectations, to love peace, to show compassion to those most in need of it and at the same time to never allow another to take advantage of me. Most of all she taught me that when I marry, to never settle for a man who would treat me like a servant, an object, or worse, like a child.

I can see that this be slightly hard to take as truth, considering these days, most noblewomen cannot escape marriage and do not have a mind of their own. I shall tell thee the truth; none of these things are remotely simple for me to avoid, and the only reason I can is because my Creator and Saviour blessed me with a clever sharp-witted nurse, and a mind I can proudly call my own, if I do say so myself. And how do I use this mind, saith thou? Many ways and many times. Tis one of the reasons the feasts that are usually held at the House of Salierno are never off nor undercooked. Tis one of the reasons I have remained unmarried. And tis the reason I am currently held fast in my current predicament.

I expect I must introduce myself. I am Catherine Salierno. My father Lord Salierno married my mother, the former Signorina Montecello, the daughter of the prominent Lord Montecello, one of the most magnificent and wealthy families in Verona, cleverly magnifying his status a great deal more than t'was before. Upon my birth, being that I was only female after two sons, my parents decided that caring for my two elder brothers and raising them into ambitious, strapping young men who would carry the family line into the next generation was more important than caring for a daughter who was supposed to be another son. So they found Serena, a destitute widow, who had just had a baby of her own, a son by the name of David, days before I had been born. She had not only needed an income, but she was already wishing for another child, particularly a daughter, which surprised me greatly when I first heard her tell of this story. She assured me that peasants normally don't mind whether or not their baby is a son. There is no line to carry, no wealth to be acquired. They can also generally marry for love. I covet a life like that when I find myself faced with a potential marriage, or when I see my mother look towards my brothers with pride and towards me with indifference or scorn. So whence she came, I was taken care of. About a year or more after my birth, another pregnancy was announced and nine-months later, thou wouldst never find more a proud mother and father, for they had been blessed with yet another valued son.

And so, has been my life. While by law I was raised by my parents, by love and motherly care I have been raised by Serena. All I have learned she has taught and all my values are hers. Thus far I have managed to avoid all the marriages that my father hath tried to arrange, for they would have been my peril, my doom. But this new arrangement, this very recent engagement, poses a terrible problem indeed. And this man may be worse then them all. What is a woman, in a man's heavily dominated world, to do?

Thank you, all who reviewed!

**TrudiRose:** I'm sorry if it was short. It was the prologue and some of those are short. I hope this one will be better. The ones that are coming will be longer with one exception so no worries! Thanks for reviewing!

**Norma Jean the Dancing Machine: **Thank you!

**westsidefrk:** Thank you. That means a lot to me to know my chapter was amazing. Also thank you for wishing me a happy birthday. I really appreciated it. Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Tybalt

Disclaimer: This variation of Romeo and Juliet is mine, but not Romeo and Juliet itself.

**Tybalt**

Since I was a small lad, it has been my fondest wish to be part of the legendary family of Capulet. To have this surname would grant a person unimaginable nobility, unheard of wealth, and honor unthought-of. To be a Capulet is to have the world at your feet, to be a lord among lords.

I am somewhat related to this great family, though the thread that links me to them is very thin indeed. My Father's sister, my Aunt, married the patriarch at a tender age and brought much land and wealth to her maiden side and also increased her standing a great deal since the Capulets have much influence in the city of Verona. Their ties go almost all the way back to Ancient Rome and they continue to have as much power now as they did then.

Unfortunately, I am no Capulet, not in name at least, since my ties are through marriage. I am Tybalt. Tybalt Niccolini, son of Ernesto Niccolini, may God rest his soul. I suppose I must explain. I was sent at age 8 to live as a ward in my uncle's house after Father passed from complications of a passing plague. Mother had died in childbirth, with me so the concept of a mother at the time was completely alien to me. Since I was too young to run the Niccolini family at such a young age, I was sent to live as a ward in my Uncle's house on the East Side of Verona, The House of Capulet. There I was welcomed warmly into the house and Aunt immediately took me to her side and embraced me as a son, even though I am only her nephew. Since then, it is she who has been my mother and primary caregiver. I suppose to her I am the son she never had, for she bore a fair number of children, although only one made past infancy: my little cousin Juliet, only a newborn the day I came to live and be raised in my Uncle's house. She is their only child, and therefore the heiress to the family lands and a massive fortune, probably one vast enough to cover every other fortune dreamed of…and more. She and I grew up together and I consider myself a brother to her. We are closer than the proverbial two peas in a pod.

However…it is impossible for me not to see first Juliet's immense inheritance and then my own paltry fortune while contemplating the stinging irony that she is a woman with so much to gain, while I, a man, am beneath her, barely above gentry with my insignificant title as baron and hardly an aureius to my name. While she is to inherit all the Capulet holdings, not to mention the vast and immeasurable wealth, I will only receive the barely substantial properties left to me by Father, as well as a courtesy inheritance from Uncle. It has always been painfully obvious how starkly each family's fortunes contrast. This caused a cavernous breach between Father and Aunt, bitter resentment an equal factor on both sides. The gist of it is simply that Father became quite jealous of Aunt after she managed to become betrothed and wed to the wealthiest man in Verona, elevating her status far higher than any Niccolini had dared hoped and managing to make sure she would live lavishly for the rest of her days. It must have irked Father to no end that his little sister and a _female_ at that had so surpassed him in every way that mattered.

I suppose I am a man of great fortune. I almost always have been. From that brief stroke of misfortune at my fathers deathbed, (And the loss of a mother I never could have known) nothing but fortune at it's very best began at the steps of the copious Capulet dwelling, greeting me with high impressive walls and stunning architecture, the likes of which I'd never seen before in Father's modest little two story house.

At Father's whim, I could have easily been placed in the care of someone other than Uncle, and therefore never fulfilled my true potential. I could never have acquired the wealth of knowledge available only to those privileged enough to have been born high enough in the social circles. From horseback riding (on my very own stallion Anguis) to tutelage in several languages, I have been given great opportunity at every turn and have vowed never to waste such a gift. Until my education was over I studiously pored over the manuscripts of Plato, Sophocles, Euripides, Aristotle and many others. No corner of my education was left unturned. Many people, both friends and foes alike find out too late that I am a Master in _all_ my realms.

For instance, I am a fine dancer if I may boast. I sing fairly well also, though not in public. I have never seen the point of such public displays of frivolity, practically making a fool of oneself. More importantly, if I had never come to this luxuriant dwelling, I would not have had the opportunity to learn the greatest, most honorable skill there is to learn. At least not as well as I have been able to. I most likely would have never fully known the joy of hearing the sing of blade on blade, the thrilling blood rush in the heat of battle. Fortune had truly smiled upon me whence I was sent to the most influential, and certainly the unquestionably best family in Verona.

But Juliet's good fortune has never made me cross at her. She is my cousin and very close to me. Only slightly wistful for what could have been had the fates decided differently. No, there is plenty else that infuriates me and to no end at that. And there is never a shortage of such events. This is how I am best known: by my infamous temper. Ever since coming to live in this semi-castle on Verona's East Side, I have discovered over the years how very alike my uncle and I are. Our most shared trait is the quickness of our tempers. But while he is the more discreet, more sophisticated one of us, tis I, the wilder, younger relative who has earned the reputation of Verona's greatest swordsman and most volatile temper. Aunt blames all this on my spleen. She has always said, in that strange way, that I have a bad spleen. I am most confused about that because I have never had an ounce of trouble from that particular organ. My uncle noticed our likenesses immediately, as did I, and encouraged my behavior at every turn, which included sending me to the finest fencing school money could buy. For within the Capulet circle, only the best is given to family and sometimes, friends. When I emerged from the prestigious academy, I was deemed a formidable opponent to any who dared cross me, particularly the Montagues, and named an excellent duelist by both friend and foe.

All these privileges from Uncle included a young yearling colt, given to me when I was ten and three years of age. He did not fail to mention that the young colt looked and behaved almost exactly like the one he had when he was my age, with his nearly obsidian hide and capricious temperament much like my own. The horse and I took to each other immediately and I named him Anguis, in favor of his fiery disposition. Almost no one but I has ever ridden him. Living in Uncle's house, growing up under his influence has only enhanced my more…hot-blooded attributes and in doing so, has cultivated for me a reputation concerning my tendencies to towards tantrums and bloodshed.

Tis a well-known fact that as a reputation defines a man, a man will act according to his reputation. And as reputation dictates for me, I have become one of the finest swordsmen this city has seen, as well as one of the more choleric of the noblemen. I admit I start brawls and lose my temper for no other reasons than I can and it amuses me. It is my right as a defender of the family name. This is another strongly shared trait of Uncle and I. We are deeply committed to the family honor. No one slanders or defiles our sacred name and gets away with it, especially not any of the Montague filth who would otherwise do so. I always get my revenge and everyone in Verona knows it. I find I thrive on the feud with the Montagues and relish every opportunity presented to duel. With my love of the sword and choleric energy, how else could it be? It is truly the only release I can get from a body filled with restlessness that comes too easily to me the rest of the time.

Fortunately, however, there never lacks an occasion to duel. The feud has lasted for centuries, and there is no reason to believe it will end anytime soon. I most certainly will not be one to break tradition. It is an ancient, sacred feud that I believe shall go on for centuries more. The feud is as much a part of everyday life as gossip is for women. So much so that the city has spilt itself apart in favor of one side or the other, depending on which family it's citizens are in favor with. Even the Prince's kinsmen have divided on the issue. The vulgar Mercutio takes up with the young Montague scoundrels. They are a sight to see, strutting up the street as if they were the patriarchs themselves, instead of the randy young adolescents they are. Meanwhile, his more sophisticated cousin Paris moves within our family's circles.

And so, the city is locked in an eternal battle of dual loyalties, neither side faltering. I am no different, as since the beginning of my childhood in my Uncle's house, there has been no end to both enrapturing anti-Montague stories from older cousins and thrilling anti-Montague activities. Once as a little boy I watched Montague and Uncle exchange silent hostilities. But I never saw either one draw until I came of age. More frequently, was the excitable servant from one side or the other would begin the fray. And around the table came the stories, the stories which little Juliet now hears with occasional new stories recounted (or created) by yours truly. As for me, after the glorious years I spent at the academy, I made sure, once home, to find each Montague boy my age and memorize their faces so as to always know the face of my enemy. It is tradition to fight those who match thee in age or class. It is required that servant fight servant, baron fight baron, patriarch to patriarch and so forth.

Unfortunately, fate has handed me the most pitiful of matches: Romeo, a pathetic, listless fool, who sighs and bemoans his "lost" loves; there is always a new one before the week is through. And his useless cousin Benvolio, a squeamish frightened boy unworthy of carrying the rapier at his side. I am quite positive that it would only take one, just one, ordinary mouse to send the poor weakling into paroxysms of womanly screeches. I suppose one must take the bitter with the sweet, aye? At the moment there is more sweet than bitter in life at this moment. I can never truly complain. I have grown up in one of the finest homes offered in the world, trained at only the best fencing academy, and taken part in enough action in the streets of Verona to keep me invigorated for at least ten lifetimes.

Only one matter can truly put me at unease and that is the subject of women. It must be the one topic my uncle and I can never agree on. He insists I must find a good wife with good standing and a good dowry and it must be soon. I expect my reasons for declining, or at least procrastinating, must confuse him greatly. He cannot understand that to marry any woman, least of all a noblewoman from _Verona,_ would obliterate every last shred of my sanity very slowly over the years, and that is something I will not abide. I do not see why I need to bind myself to a spoiled, shallow woman who shall only behave perversely, embarrass me greatly, and play pointless, cruel games with me, all the while pretending to love me and play the devoted wife specifically for the public. Other men may be content to put up with such nonsense, but I don't have to, and I won't allow a woman to manipulate me or ruin my life. Tis madness to even consider a wife unless you could find one that wouldn't poison you in your sleep.

Oh, Uncle has many times tried to change my mind and cajole me into giving a woman more than a second glance, partly for her possibly fair face or more importantly for her magnanimous dowry. From pushing me into many a young girl's arms on Mayday to taking me on his business trips to visit the local brothels, he has been nearly relentless. Thankfully all he can do is try to change my mind. He cannot force me to make a match. Not only am I not his son or heir, I am, or will be, the head of another family someday, and the responsibility of producing an heir is my business alone. And besides, I would rather one of the wenches from a bordello than some sickly-sweet little noble waif. At a bordello, I am free to enjoy the women and life and I learn much from them. I am well aware also that I will not have to chain myself to them in matrimony, and usually I forget their names by the time the first foot is out the door.

Still, Uncle has persisted, and more out of respect and honor for him and the small fact that the Niccolinis will need an heir one day, I have looked over a few women from promising families and found all of them wanting…all except one: a young maiden with fire in her eyes, pride in her stance, but most amazingly, a fierce honesty in her expression I had never thought to see in a maiden, for I thought them incapable. Certainly no other lady would dare such defiance to a man. Even with her venomous stare, she is still my first choice, for I know exactly how her feelings fare toward me. While it would help if she didn't look upon me with contempt, I don't see a need to fret too much. I have already made the arrangements with her father, simply because her ferocity and strength would greatly become my future son. Besides, whilst I would prefer we get along, I'd rather a wife who says "I hate thee" brandishing a dagger in front of her than a wife who says, "I love thee," with baneberry tucked behind her back. I know she shall eventually come around and realize we make a good match. In the meantime I shall enjoy this challenge with a relish.

**A/N:** Hi everyone. I had forgot to include this with the original posting, but I wanted to apologize for delaying getting this story posted, especially to **Autumn Sun**. I never meant for it to drag out this long, (in fact, I had wanted it up in May-why can't real life cooperate?) and I _certainly_ never wanted anyone to think I had given up. Oh no, this is one of my best stories. Wild dragons couldn't keep me away from this one for long. In fact I'm starting the very first CHAPTER this week. Here's to hoping I can stay on top of things! Also, I forgot to say this: Much gratitude and appreciation to TrudiRose. With her patient guidance and accurate beta-ing, this chapter would not be as good as it is.


	5. Past: Beginning

**Past: Beginning**

Disclaimer: Since I forgot the last time, I will say this twice: I do not own Romeo and Juliet. Every character you recognize belongs to Shakespeare I do not own Romeo and Juliet. Every character you recognize belongs to Shakespeare

The morn everything changed is one I shall never forget for the rest of my days. It was the beginning of a long battle for my freedom….and the eventual surrender of my heart. But that comes much later.

The day began as any other day before it. Another party had to be attended; another appearance had to be made for the benefit of another self-absorbed nobleman desperate for my dowry and broken spirit. The only thing that made it even slightly bearable was the fact that this party was being held at the estate of my grandfather, the illustrious Vincento Montecello. Grandfather always made the worst of things considerably more pleasant, sometimes just by smiling in that kind familiar way only grandfathers do.

Such was that morning. But as I smiled politely and dutifully curtsied to earls and counts, many of whom I had known since childhood, I was suddenly aware of a pair of eyes burning a hole in the back of my neck. And what eyes! I turned, and found myself staring deeply into eyes like the sky on a cloudless day. So clear and captivating were they that I could not break contact at first. 'Twas strange, but the second our eyes had met it seemed a bolt from heaven had struck me. And yet I was in no pain, nor was I at the heavenly gates awaiting either purgatory or entrance into Heaven itself.

Clearing my head of such fanciful thoughts, I pulled away and studied the face that came with those unusual eyes. My breath was stolen yet again when I did. Never had I seen any man with so fine a visage, so well shaped a head. T'was round, but ended in a strong chin that complemented a strong jaw. Atop that head a healthy amount of dark curls sat, gleaming, like dark mahogany wood. His cheekbones were high and glowing brightly, immediately betraying his youth. And yet he was not very young at all. It was apparent he was more or less one score and a few years rather than a bashful boy of ten and seven years, with traces of adolescence clinging to him, for all everything about him spoke of a man. A man neither too old nor too young.

Such were my thoughts as I spied my nurse Serena a few mere tables away.

"Serena, who is that gentleman yonder?" I asked quietly.

"That man?" she asked. "Why that is Tybalt Niccolini, kinsman to Capulet and quite possibly a match for thee."

Ignoring her sympathetic glance, I could only stand in shock.

"Mistress?"

"Serena, who boasted such a lie? Surely my father wouldn't…"

"Actually 'twas your gentleman who spread the tale. He hath been saying thine father and he hath spoken many times over the course of a month and are in agreement over the matrimony."

Truly…truly I couldst not believe mine ears. Not only was that pompous peacock _here_ but now he was spreading lies about my fathers promises to everyone in Verona?

I boiled inside. How _dare_ that arrogant villain appear at _my _grandfather's house, claiming to be my betrothed? Truthfully it did not matter to me either way whether or not he was, for I could easily remedy that with a few well placed words or actions. What burned me was that I had not heard anything about it from father. Father by tradition was supposed to publicly announce my engagement to this…man just as he had before. And I'd be damned to hell before I stood at the altar with this one. I shivered, repulsed at the sappy favor that must have seeped from my eyes when I looked upon him for the first time in eight years. If only I had known!

I looked at his face again and was truly astounded that I had not seen it before. This man was identical to the boy who thought he ruled the streets of Verona as a child. Oh how truly infuriating a child he had been. The bane of his nurse but the pride of his equally arrogant and raucous uncle. And the terror of other children.

As a small child my life had been relatively happy one. Even though I was being raised as a lady, Serena managed to make sure I was outside, at least half as much as I was inside. The times I remember best were not when I was inside doing my needlework or taking my other lessons with Mother on how to run my husbands future household. No I remember most clearly running wild in my play-clothes down a narrow street, jumping into the fountain in the village square before being fished out by Serena and scolded later by Mother or Father for making a spectacle of myself and dripping in sloshes of water as well as the dirt and grime attracted to my wet skin. I remember having leave for shrift and being escorted by one of my older brothers and Serena. Usually, after out of eyesight of the House, he would tell Serena that he had more important business to take care of and to make sure I did not get into trouble. Once at the Church, after confession, I would be taught my letters, numbers, and some history by some kind friar at Serena's instructions. When I asked about it the first time, she told me that an education was worth almost more than all the gold aurei in the world and certainly more than most would lead a person to believe. Later at my own request, I would ask to be taught music and about the healing proprieties and other uses of plants and herbs.

The only thing that truly marred my childhood was the boy who lived in the richest dwelling on the East side of Verona, the boy who had grown into the presumptuous man who had darkened the door of my Grandfather's house, and had taken the liberty of introducing himself as the future holder of my dowry. As if I would marry the smug oaf anyway! It was he who had tormented me out in Verona's streets, humiliating and teasing me in front of all the other children. His methods were not the other boys' methods, which usually involved frogs in your evening soup, ink in your tea, or even worms in your garments if a boy had true daring. Nay, he preferred _true_ humiliation. His favorites were girl hunts, a name to disguise the true object of the game which was hunting for me. If he managed to catch me he and a few other boys whose families were friends of the Capulets would rip at my clothes until all that was left were two layers of undergarments left and then they would find a mud hole they had made themselves and dump me in it. 'Twas usually deep enough that I couldst not climb out. Another thing he loved to do was if he did not feel like a mud bath, he would bring me to the market square and try to make me declare myself his servant who wouldst do whatever he said. **That** I never let happen. Lips tightly pursed, I wouldst stand there while as time passed, he would get redder and redder until finally he resembled the blood in his veins and after screaming himself hoarse with threats and obscenities, he would give a great squawk, push me to the ground and stomp off. Thankfully not once had I given in. The only other children he tortured as badly as I were the little Montague boys and any other child associated with them.

Well I had not submitted to him then and I would not now! He would hear those very words from my lips too. But first I had to speak with Father. Knowing him I would not even have to ask.

"Well, well if it is not my future bride."

So lost in my reverie, I had not even noticed the scoundrel approach. Furiously working to school my features into a mask of indifference, I turned to face him.

"Art thou sure of such a thing Signore? For I was not aware a match being made for me and I am not quite sure I have seen thee before. If thou wouldst clarify both matters for me, I wouldst truly appreciate it."

He studied me for a moment.

"A feisty little one art thou not? Very well, since you have asked so politely, you shall be well enlightened on both accounts.

"I know not how thou canst not remember who I am. I know I left well before we reached the age where a child becomes an adult but we met very often before I was sent to the most prestigious fencing academy in this country. I am Tybalt Niccolini, and I have just been discussing with your father how well-matched we would be. In fact, he hath informed me that you are almost past the age of marriage and in great need of a husband. I truly cannot imagine why this is so, considering your great wealth and eligibility. Not to mention your fairness and beauty." Pausing, the young toad was bold enough to appraise me as one would livestock.

"Too long you have been without the security of a well-conceived marriage to give you the peace that comes when a woman assumes her role in the world and takes her place next to her husband to do what is expected of a wife.

"Aye and what is _expected_ of a wife Signore Niccolini?" I asked, not truly sincere in my words. And blow me down, he thought I was.

"Much is expected young lady. I certainly hope your own mother has trained thee well for married life for I expect only competency and capability from any wife of mine running the household. For you see I shall not have just any maid. This maid has to be willing to follow orders, obey without a murmur, and be as dutifully subservient to her husband as a dog is to his master. She cannot be weak, nor can she be dull or unintelligent, for such flaws would most certainly corrupt my future son. As I stated before, a wife of mine must not be incompetent. I shall not stand for any messes in my estate and will expect nothing less from my House than I would coming to the house of an Emperor. Is this all clear?"

For a matter of moments, I could do nothing more than stare at him in utter astonishment. Was this man truly sincere? Didst he truly think he was in charge of me, that already I was his wife?

Oh no sir. I would help him to see the errors in his reasoning _immediately_.

"Aye, _sir_, it is clear. It is clear that you are the most pretentious, arrogant son of a knave I have ever laid eyes on. It is good to know that I am a dog's equal in your eyes for that only strengthens my resolve to make sure that a ceremony binding us for life _never takes place!_" I shouted. "Furthermore a dense young peacock such as yourself should know better than to insult your seeming bride-to-be _before_ the arrangements are unbreakable. I have never been so subjected to such rudeness such utterly uncouth behavior, nor have I ever met such a boorish man such as thyself. I'm afraid to say you have not changed one smidgen since those days near the fountain and the fields outside the church. You are still the self-same spoiled, haughty little boy who used tactics of humiliation to acquire what you wanted from the other children. As you remember I was one of those children who would not bow to thee and the same holds true for me now. And as for an arrangement between my father and thee, it is not good to spread such an announcement before the father of the bride can even confirm it. And I shall tell thee this, until I hear such words fall from the lips of my father myself, your words are completely void of truth!"

His face suddenly changed from surprised to uncomfortable.

"Erm…." He looked past me.

And I turned to face the wrathful stance of my father.

"Why hello, Father," I cried merrily, hoping my punishment later would be bearable. "Hast thou heard? This man here says we are to wed. I was about to find thee and see if the rumors were true. Art they so, Father?"

"Aye. And thou hast disgraced thy father by not only denying my words as truth, but also for so blatantly disrespecting thy future husband." His voice was calm, but there was no mistaking the rage brewing beneath the composed exterior.

"Now I expect thee to amend a portion of thy insolence by apologizing to Signore Niccolini. If not for his kind offer, you could become a spinster, cloistered away in a convent with no husband or children for the rest of thy days."

"But Father, he-"

"Apologize this _instant._" He rumbled dangerously. It was not difficult to see his face was turning an interesting shade of wine-red.

Resigned, I could do no less.

"I apologize, Signore for my insolence and blatant disrespect. I hope you will forgive me," I murmured, forcing the words out.

"Not at all, Signorina. For truly I shall find our courtship to be quite….fascinating."

His head truly could become no larger. And if he thought this courtship would continue for more than a week, he was as sadly mistaken as the rest of my previous suitors.

"Now go, daughter, and wait in the carriage for the rest of the family. We shall speak of this later at home."

"Yes, Father."

Well this was a first. The first suitor who had managed to both make me fly into a temper and land me into trouble with my father.

I found Serena quickly, and we left Grandfather's gathering drawing awkward stares from other guests who had heard my public outburst. How had he done it? I had usually been able to ward off unwanted marriage prospects by much calmer more reasonable means than simply erupting like Mount Vesuvius.

For several minutes we did not speak.

"Is there something thou wouldst like to share Catherine?" a careful servant, Serena only used my familiar name in private, calling me by a respectful title, as a proper servant should, around others.

"Simply that there is another suitor. Perhaps one last attempt from father to put me in a home, another attempt at more wealth to make up for the waste of my birth," I replied bitterly.

"Ah, ah, ah child. There shall be none of that. By the by, that wouldst not be the young Niccolini boy that tormented thee in thine youth wouldst it?"

"One and the same Serena, one and the same. Only at present he seems almost even more unbearable now than he was at ten. Thou shouldst have heard the audacious things he said to me. 'A wife is as dutifully subservient to her husband as a dog is to his master.' 'I expect as much from my House as I would visiting an Emperor.' I hope he repels easily, for he has no trouble repelling _me._"

"Ah yes. It has always been thine frank nature and blunt words that have frightened the men away. "

"Aye men are so very easily frightened of women who seem to think for themselves. They always gravitated right to those tied to either the Montague or Capulet lines." For it was true. Almost all the men who couldst not make heads or tails of my unusual way of phrasing things (like a man almost) had run right to a daughter of either family or a niece or woman tied somehow whether through blood or marriage. I had found myself many times thankful to both families for their many unwed maidens. And I knew if either family knew of my thoughts they would not be pleased in the least for their name had shared a thought with their enemy.

"Well child, what shalt thou do? Art thou aware of his weakness?

"I shall do what has to be done. If ever there was a man unfit for marriage, his name is Tybalt Niccolini. For certain his weakness is all other men's weakness, magnified a thousand times. Power over a woman. The question is, how to put it to use?"

"Aye, that is the question. But is he _just _like the rest of your father's choices, or is he of a different breed? And if he is shall he be more difficult or simpler than all the rest?"

"All questions to ponder Serena. But I am most certain that this man shall be the simplest of them all."

And as we rode back to the villa, I could only sit in contemplation of the various looks on that Tybalt Niccolini's face when he fully realized just what kind of woman he would be marrying.

A/N: Thanks so much to TrudiRose for taking the time to beta this story.


	6. Frustrations

**Author's note: *She walks into the empty room and turns on the light. Noticing the disuse, she brushes away the cobwebs and sneezes as the dust is disturbed. Glancing around, she notices that nobody is there. Still, maybe someone out there hears. She clears her throat:***

"**Hello readers. I'm not sure if many of you remember me, but I posted this story a long time ago and the last time I updated was late 2005. If anyone remembers, kudos to you. I leave you with a promise of more consistent updating, since this is a brand new year. To those of you who don't, well, hopefully you'll remember after the next few chapters, if you aren't a new reader. One more small note: I am uploading this story without having it checked first since I feel the urgency to post it on New Years Day. I will most certainly revise it immediately pending a check as well as a revision of my other chapters since I have noticed they could do better as well. If I have not apologized yet, I do so now profusely. This story has been on my mind ever since it was a plot bunny in my head, but so many things have always prevented me from writing it. But no more! I plan on having this story updated at least once a month. Anyway on to the story and I apologize if it is not as good as it could be.**

_**UPDATE: **_**1-11, chapter has been revised.**

Disclaimer: The only thing original about this piece of work is the idea: a small simple idea that I'm more than certain has not been repeated in Shakespeare's (or fanfiction writers') other works. That and all my original characters. All else belongs to him.

**Frustrations**

And so began the most tiring (and certainly most headache inducing) experience of my life. As I look back at it, I have to laugh at myself for thinking it would be so easy to chase away the Capulet pest. No matter how much I tried, I could never catch him off guard. Sometimes a perplexed expression would cross his face when I was in a particularly choleric mood and once every century it would seem he would become impatient and share his vexation with me. Ah, I treasured every irritated moment of his, for it meant there was still the possibility he would find me too disagreeable, too rebellious and unladylike to belong to him: therefore the possibility still loomed that he would tell my father that we just weren't a good match and Father would just have go hunt for another useless man to waste his good time with not to mention mine.

Still, while his persistence and tenacity perplexed me, it was also something to be….remotely….admired. At eight weeks, he was close to lasting as long as the last self-serving, self-important rodent and if he was still pursuing arrangements in three more weeks, he would be the man who lasted longer than any other suitor. I learned quickly at a very young age that the longer a man clung to the promise of your father's money and also of a highly-bred, vastly wealthy lady for a wife, the harder it was to prise his cold, slimy, jewel-bearing, signet-sporting fingers away.

So unfortunately, that meant more time than not preparing to be in his presence, in the presence of my mother. Yes, I know 'tis sinful to feel such disrespect and rebellion towards thy parents. Yet if I was more to them than a burden they needed to get rid of as quickly and quietly as possible, I might have felt a bit more kindly toward them, or at least something more than the indifference tinged with hidden hostility that I usually reserve for them.

We sat in relative silence as she prepared the dress I would wear, my hair, scents I would carry, and the small dabs of cosmetics that would, quite unfortunately, draw his attention at an even faster rate than it already was.

"Now remember girl, this is probably the best match you shall ever find in Verona."

I couldn't help but discreetly roll my eyes. Mother had said that about every single man who had tried to marry into this family through me.

"Not only is he the nephew of the most powerful man in this city, but he also stands to inherit a great deal of land, as well as an unheard of amount of gold. Of course his cousin stands to gain the majority but if you marry this man, the Salierno name will be forever glorified, for we will be connected to the most famous family in Verona for eternity! Now remember everything we have taught thee, for….

I allowed my mind to drift away, towards the things I would do once this dull party was over with. I would cease to be in this room where Mother rambled on incessantly, exaggerating everything about this fat cat and his family. I wouldst take my horse Briseis, and ride her out south of the city. We would spend hours in each others company riding the pasture lands, resting in the shade of the apricot tree. I would read that new book Grandfather had slipped to me while eating of the tree's delicious fruit, my horse grazing nearby. I wouldst learn about the latest theories and techniques in medicine and the body's natural balance of the humors, courtesy of the University of Padua , where my brother Fabrizio was getting his education. Maybe if Serena took a swift note to Ricadonna…

"Girl! Art thou listening to thy mother?"

Startled, I barely restrained myself from yelping.

"Aye, Mother. I shall do what is best at Grandfather's dinner this day."

"See that you do," she replied coldly. "Thy father and myself have been beset by nothing but grief ever since you came of age to marry."

_More like ever since I dared come at all, _I thought bitterly.

"Every single suitor that has entered our home has always for some reason found thee displeasing or unsuitable. Tis thy fault our family cannot ascend higher up the ton. We need the influence and the connections, but tis because of thee and thy choleric temperament that no man shall touch thee. People are saying thou art becoming too old to marry off. I tell thee the truth, if thou hast not acquired a husband before thy next birthday, it shall be the streets for thee. Understood?"

"Yes, Mother," I answered tightly.

And so we sat as she continued to devalue me and chatter on and on, such as a magpie would. I resisted the urge to clench my fists. I had no qualms about taking to Verona's streets, for Grandfather and Serena had seen to it that my views about peasants and poverty reflected the church's point of view rather than that of the nobility. Mother's outburst was precisely why I much preferred the company of "filthy, lazy, uncouth peasants." (Her words, of course.) Often, I had questioned God about why exactly I had been placed in a family that was so far aloft in the ladders of society that nothing mattered more than gold and power, yea, even more than your own flesh and blood.

It has always been this way. My family is not truly my family. I am the unwanted one who will cost them a dowry rather than bring fortune through another family. (So they believe.) Almost every member of my family is a stranger to me. Father sees me as a rebellious nuisance, a pox on a perfect family of men. Mother sees me as no less, for it was through me that she endured the brief shame of "lessening" the family until not long after, the family was blessed with one more son: Zanipolo, of course. Sweet, darling, angelic Zanipolo who, after the magnificent Vincento, is the pride and joy of Mother and Father, the jewel of the crown. Horse dung! All he has been to me is the bane of my life. He is a constant dagger in my side, vengeful and wicked. His greatest delight would be to see my demise. Thankfully, he has not caused any true damage, otherwise, I might be married already. A pity he is barely old enough to use the razor, otherwise he'd be somewhere else tormenting his wife instead of me. He seems to enjoy bringing misery to people, so living with him has been a most unpleasant chore.

As for Vincento, he is my oldest brother, three years older than my favorite brother Fabrizio. He lives in Rome with his wife and two sons. He was the most favored one before he left for Padua University and later with his wife to Rome, but at least on the rare occasions that he is home, I don't have to worry about whether or not he will reveal my secrets. He does not care enough to even bother finding out. As far as he's concerned I'm just another object in the room.

There are, however, a few people that do not see me as merely a woman who must succumb to men and also leave the thinking to them: my grandfather for one, who has been my staunchest supporter and my fiercest defender aside from Serena. Grandfather is Mother's father, and the third richest man in Verona, yet no one would know by the way he treats others and lives his life. He never flaunts his prosperous lifestyle and has been known to walk amongst the commoners, even befriending a few. You can see why those of his class view him as more than eccentric. There is a rumor that he once was the same as any other nobleman, but in his youth, before he married Grandmother, he left Verona and Italy altogether and was not heard of for seven years. When he came back, he was nearly disowned, as obviously his parents were not happy about their son simply up and disappearing without their permission. He almost was not able to find a suitable bride and indeed would not have found one if not for Grandmother, who was the only maiden available for marriage at that time.

Grandfather has an astonishing thirst for knowledge that he is more than happy to share with me, surprising as that may seem. For as long as I can remember, Grandfather has found many ways to rescue me from the Salierno mansion, from outright ordering me to be brought to having me secretly spirited over, courtesy of Serena. He jests often that if most of my brothers had no interest in the pursuit of knowledge, at least there were two who found it as delightful as he did: Fabrizio and I. If Father ever became belligerent towards him and asked why he wanted me, of all people, to come to the mansion for the day, he wouldst calmly tell him that I was behind in my embroidery (or other such nonsense) and should I not find time to improve upon it? And I would, with Sophia his head maid-for 15-20 minutes before being called to work upon more important things, like my Latin, or astronomy. And once every while, he calls for me simply for the pleasure of my company. We still talk of knowledgeable things, but it is a relaxed, content atmosphere and there are few things I enjoy more than these. He is a man apart from the rest of the nobles, winning the hearts of Verona's people, known best for his generosity and unbridled compassion. Truly there are not enough words in the world to describe his goodness, his vast, astounding wisdom, his courage, his great love for all who know him, even those who are wicked and depraved. Like Zanipolo, for example.

As for Fabrizio, my middle brother, only he, in the immediate family besides grandfather and Serena, treats me as though he cares for me. Seldom have I seen him now, for Father sent him off to Padua to receive his education, and studies at a university take much time and effort, so much so that it costs a great deal even to take a journey back home to see family. But when we were younger, we were inseparable, for there is only a two-year difference between us, he being the older brother. I have always thought he and I were much closer than any two friends could ever be since we have always shared a bond so strong, that not even a forced separation such as going to Padua could stop our friendship. We still have our servants carry notes back and forth and I believe that even when he is married (which won't be long now since the final contract of the dowry between the fathers has been sealed and made official ), we shall never truly be parted and shall always remain greater than friends. In fact, when he was at my side, serpents like Tybalt never thought twice about the wisdom of coming near me. If he were at the gathering this day, immensely better I wouldst feel.

Finally, the tedious acts of preening and primping were over. As I went down to meet the guests however, dread grew in the pit of my stomach. Just the mere thought of him sent groans pressing against my mouth, straining to escape. Looking out of a nearby window, I suppressed the urge to groan even further as I saw how beautiful it was. Yes, it was going to be a long day.

As sure as the plague, there he was, waiting near the bottom of the stairs. Suppressing a scowl, I managed a coolness about me as he greeted me and kissed my hand. Looking into his eyes, I knew it would be a long time til the party was over. There was that familiar mischief in his eyes along with that predatory gleam that comes with manhood. Preparing to have to dance with him, I was pleasantly surprised and more than relieved when we were interrupted by the one person whom I had most hoped would attend.

"How now, my boy, might I steal a dance with this most lovely maiden?" It was Grandfather, that familiar twinkle ever present in his eye. It was obvious to see he was suppressing a grin at me, but nevertheless, simply looking at him made me have to smother a smile too. It was always that way with Grandfather; his humor was so harmless and kind, you could not help laughing with him, even at yourself.

"Certainly, Lord Montecello; I shall see thee later, Catherine," Tybalt said.

I glowered. Such arrogance! Until the time came to wed I was _Lady _Catherine! Just because Father had made the betrothal official a few weeks ago didst not imply he owned me! In fact, there had been older, more binding contracts I had been able to break, every single time since the time I was old enough for suitors to come calling.

"Sweet one, certainly that young man yonder is not the reason thou art so vexed?" Grandfather grinned knowingly.

Never one to miss a thing, my grandfather. "Grandfather, certainly there is no possible way thou couldst know I've been betrothed again, is there?"

"Believe me child, 'twas truly possible in every way t'would be revealed to me, for very little escape these old eyes and ears."

"Fewer statements hath been so true."

"And thou shalt not forget it my pet! I shall force thee to read Aristotle's Nicomachean Ethics for a week if thou doth." Under his grim façade it was easy to detect his playfully twinkling eyes and twitching mouth.

"Oh Grandfather, anything but Aristotle!" I protested, though he knew full well how I enjoyed Aristotle.

Laughing together, I basked in the warmth and familiarity that was my grandfather. While I saw him fairly often, I treasured and deeply valued our time together, for as much as I loved Serena and all others close to me, I knew there was none like my grandfather and I much preferred it that way.

"So please, illuminate me, Cricket, how feelest thou about thy new paramour?"

My cheeks burned and I glanced around hurriedly to make sure no one else had heard. "Grandfather please!" I hissed pleadingly. "The last thing he is is my 'paramour.'" It didn't help that Grandfather was doing this on purpose, for his own fun.

"He seems to fancy thee, Cat. Look, he keeps glancing in our direction." He nodded toward the other side of the room.

"Aye, Grandfather," I replied dryly. "It seems he must keep me in sight at all times, so that I dare not run away. After all, I am to be the mother of his son."

"Didst he tell you this?"

"In so many words. And so boldly as well. It was as if before anyone else had known, except Father and he, he had decided I already belonged to him."

"Is that so, child? No wonder thy feathers are in a bunch," he said, amused.

"Tis no laughing matter, Grandfather. He is the boy who tormented me so long ago when I was barely more than a little waif at 6 years."

"Ah, but child, people change as the years pass. What a boy once may have been is now something fully irrelevant to the man he is today. Perhaps you may have misjudged him?"

"Grandfather…" I pleaded.

"Cat, please do not believe I trivialize thy concerns. Truly I know of thy past plights and worried for thee when they happened. But this time, I believe something is different. He be arrogant yes, and overconfident, but I believe he means thee no harm."

"Grandfather, he wishes to force me to submission! Surely thou canst recall the spiders in my clothes, the times when my hair was _drowned _in ink and _of course_ the day he set it on fire! "

"Aye, I remember it well. I also told thee, Cricket, that things are more than they appear."

"Aye, Grandfather, you thought perhaps he _fancied_ me."

"Catherine, is it really so impossible to fathom?"

"Not as impossible as it is terrible."

"Dear child!" he laughed. "It's going to take a life changing catastrophic event or some other occasion, isn't it, for thee to reconsider thy position on this man's character."

"Grandfather, thou hast made me out to be a shrew!" I replied, only half-teasingly.

"A shrew thou art not," he replied in all seriousness. "A lovely young lady who still has much to learn, yes, that fits thee. And what is most delightful is that thou still hast that hunger for learning. Thou art still as willing to learn as thou were yesterday, at six years."

"Grandfather!" I laughed.

As the dance ended I wondered at Grandfather's disposition to the Capulets kinsman. What on earth could the toad have said to deceive my grandfather? But how could my grandfather be deceived? He was one of the best judges of character I hadst ever laid eyes on. Even though I had said once that there was hardly an equal to Grandfathers compassion, foolishness was not a trait of his.

So why unwary was he? I finally concluded he must still be considering his assessment of Tybalt "Prince of Cats." I was loathe to admit maybe he had made a mistake. I would be the greatest fool if I believed he was infallible. Even though he is one of the greatest men who ever lived, a man who has walked with the likes of Leonardo and Michelangelo, he is still that-just a man. And he had made a mistake before. He hadst even told me once that his greatest lament was that he had married off Mother to Father. It had changed Mother, made her distant and strange to him. He despised himself for his weakness even though a mutual friend of ours who works in his household said that he had been greatly deceived by many of his peers. During this story I had to wonder if Mother had spoken against the match. For I knew that all she wouldst have had to say to avoid matrimony was this: I do not wish to marry this man. I knew she had most likely not, for Grandfather had this to say of her before she was married: she was meek, quiet, and reserved to doing ladylike things. It makes me wonder whether I am truly her child, for who could have dreamed such an obedient child would have spawned one so rebellious?

Yet Grandfather has always said that even though he now grieves the match, he shall always thank God for us, his grandchildren, for that is the only true blessing from the blunder.

Grandfather excused himself to go converse with his guests, and with little to do. I meandered around his ballroom, likewise conversing and mingling with the rest of the guests, as custom dictated. More out of boredom than hunger I summoned Serena to fetch me whatever caught my fancy.

"A ducat for thy thoughts?"

I jumped, startled. Then my mood darkened as I recognized the voice. What right did _he_ have to know what I was thinking? Then realization came as the sun from behind a flock of clouds. A future husband has the right to ask or do anything he wants of his bride-to-be, short of threatening her virtue. I simmered and fumed even more, wondering why he would ask such a question. Still, just because he could, meant not I wouldst let him.

Pointedly ignoring him, I turned sharply away heading for the table, certain that a morsel would make the party just a little more bearable.

And of course it was required he follow me.

"Erm…is it possible thou didst not hear me?"

"Perhaps," I said indifferently.

"Well, mayhap tis possible thou art forgetting thy place," he replied, a maddening smirk upon his face.

"And mayhap tis possible thou hast forgotten what a vainglorious ass thou really art." I retorted.

He chuckled, as though he were enjoying himself. "I am unable to imagine the consequences that could be thrust upon a person by the offended party."

"Certainly offended, thou art not, I hope," I answered sweetly. "Simply I wished to reflect that thou art as subtle as an ungainly bull among the fineries of a china shop."

Gone was the stunned look that had graced his face the first few times I had unleashed my prickly tongue against him. Now there only was great amusement there, as though he were enjoying some entertaining game.

"I say, young girl, thy tongue is looser and bolder each time I see thee. I wonder, doth not thy father know of the rebellious nature thou possess?"

"My father is a respected man in this town, the son-in-law of one of Verona's finest. There is much he is responsible for, many affairs he must watch warily with both eyes. Is it strange then, that he does not concern himself with such petty trivialities as the words that pass his inconsequential daughter's lips?"

"All fathers should know of their children's habits," he countered.

"Well," I said with a smile. "By all means, let us leave Verona and inform all fathers out there of this impending duty. But first, let us examine thine own father, shall we?"

A shadow of something I was sure was anger passed over his face before it became unreadable.

"An unfortunate and tragic fact about my father," he said calmly. "He followed my mother into the grave, when I was but six years. That is when I was taken in by my uncle and aunt and raised as a son." He raised an eyebrow.

Embarrassment and shame washed over me as I studied the hem of my dress. "I…I apologize, I remember not. It has been a terribly long time…" I laughed nervously.

"'Tis alright," he replied cheerfully. "It does not bother me in the least since I never knew them personally."

I could not believe what I was hearing.

"Know this, thou irrelevant cretin," I replied venomously. "It will be a miracle of the highest order if I am joined in marriage to the likes of you. And I intend to make sure, that_ doesn't _happen!"

With that, I turned and left him standing there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Perspectives

Perspectives

Disclaimer: Most belongs to The Bard. Little belongs to me.

"….And so I don't know what I'll do!" I exclaimed. "No matter what I do, my family just keeps finding new men, new _horrendous_ men with titles and fortunes that could probably be traced back to our Roman ancestors. When shall the madness end?" I flopped down wearily besides my best friend, Ricadonna.

I had finally made it out to the apricot tree outside of Verona's limits and both of us were enjoying the shade and conversing.

"Well, friend," she began reasonably. "You are coming to be of unmarriageable age. Perhaps this one will be the last. But what will you do after? I can't imagine your parents being terribly happy with an unmarried daughter."

"I'm sure God will provide something," I mused. "Such as a convent. But I _cannot_ marry that lout. I am sure my life would end as I know it."

"Such theatrics!" she teased. "Would the world turn on its head shouldst thou marry that one man?"

"I am _not_ theatrical," I grumbled. "Tis impossible for thee to understand, 'Donna. If thou were to marry, not this year, in but thy twenty-second or even thy twenty-fifth year, none would raise their brow at the impropriety, for there would be none for thee. Think on it for one moment; In thy house, thy father not only allows thee to learn freely, he gifts to thee thy education. Not to mention thy mother-"

"Catherine, none of that," she chided. "None can say their life is a platter of tiramisu. We all simply must do our best with the lot we were given in life."

"Tis easy for thee to say. Thou aren't constantly compelled into betrothal and impending marriage."

"How quaint! Thou hast been compelled every day of thy life, then?"

"Every year at least, since I was but twelve years old. You remember. Valentio of the Capulet clan has asked for my hand more than once. I thought he would never give up but he finally washed his hands of the affair years ago. Signior Placentio was repulsive but easy to repel and dismiss. Petruccio comes from the Medici house in Florence, so it was a miracle to be able to turn his attention elsewhere. Benvolio of the Montague house had asked for my hand once. I know I would have been content with him, but in this city, tis all about political alliances. He was turned away for being a Montague."

"Aye," nodded Ricadonna. "For if thy family angered the Capulets, the more powerful family, by consorting and intermingling with the Montagues, it would be _highly_ unpleasant."

"To say the least," I agreed. "Poor Benvolio; he seemed so sincere and honest, which is more than I can say for this current suitor. Tis no secret why he is referred to as The Prince of Cats. Everything seems to be a game for the likes of him."

"Thou art so sure of his heart and mind?" Ricadonna asked shrewdly. "After all, thou hast spoken to him only twice."

"Twice was enough," I growled. "He's completely enamored with himself, not to mention slightly sadistic."

"Sadistic?" she asked puzzled.

"As I said, he loves his games."

"The games he played as a child?"

"Not quite so crude; he is now older and more cunning. I predict he will be even harder to repel than Petruccio was."

We were silent for awhile after that.

"Would it trouble thee to come and enjoy my family's hospitality for a little while?" Ricadonna said at last.

"Not at all," I smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ah! Tybalt, old friend!"

I turned abruptly to see my fencing partner burst forth upon me, knocking the wind from me.

"Petruccio!"

"So I what's this I hear of thee vying for the hand of the prickly Salierno maiden?"

"It shall be a union worthy of a Capulet, that's for sure."

"I wish thee the best of luck. No man has been able to successfully woo and capture the Maiden Terror as of yet."

"As I have already observed, Petruccio. She's not exactly what one would call delicate and submissive. Though her figure is quite-"

"Yes, I already know." Petruccio chuckled. "I already tried to woo and marry her once."

"She will be a valuable asset to the Capulet household once we are wed, and not only for her wealth and beauty. She has this unbreakable spirit and a wildly rebellious disposition that I find I'm unable to resist. She captivates me."

Petruccio laughed. "How is it that thou art already so smitten towards her? She's only a woman after all."

"This I believe not-if she were only a woman, I wouldn't have the slightest interest in her. Thou art aware of this: other women are bland, insipid little creatures who offer no challenge and there is no real need to pay the slightest attention to them. This is the woman I have been looking for since I realized I would need an heir to continue the family line. This woman will fight me until she finally breaks. She will resist until there is nothing left in her to resist me. She will be conquered and I will have her within two months time."

"Careful thou dost not boast until the blacksmith hands over thy sword ," Petruccio warned. "Many men have vied for her hand, including myself and yet she is still unmarried. And we all were more than a good match for her. Ha! In fact, I doubt the Caesar family could have married better if they had married into my House. These days, if a girl is married off to a Medici, she is not only secured forever in her future, but all of her descendants are virtual kings of the realm."

"Yet apparently, Catherine didn't feel as thou did," I smirked.

"Foolish, rebellious girl! I don't know how she did it, but the second week after I proposed a betrothal, I came to the Salierno compound and her father promptly turned me away at the door! I don't know how, but I _know_ she was involved, because no one had known of my activities in Florence and Venice-until that day."

I couldn't stop laughing- it was so absurd the idea that Catherine would have foiled Petruccio that way-but it was also entertaining to think her tenacity might go that far.

"Well, my attempt won't be so unsuccessful," I said confidently. "Catherine most certainly will not escape my attempts. Whether she wishes it or not, she will be mine."

"That hast said she will be thine in two months. Want to wager twill be four?"

"Done. How much?"

"Twenty ducats."


	8. Scheming and Conspiring

Scheming and Conspiring

Disclaimer: May a basilisk strike me dead should I try to claim anything of Shakespeare's as my own.

In the Addestratore home, life is sweet and joyous. Laughter fills the air and smiles are around every corner. I have noticed that in peasant households, having sons is not as imperative an achievement as it is for a noble household. Oh, naturally some peasant men long for sons dearly, for carrying on the family line isn't their only purpose; sons are also strong creatures once they are big enough. They can do much that a woman cannot. That is the difference between men's work and women's work. The arms of a man can lift a horse if the need arises.

Women are considered insipid, frail creatures that are only good for cooking, cleaning and rearing the children. In the nobleman's house, they are good for even less. Since there are plenty of servants available to do such menial chores, the only duty expected of a woman is to behave like a well-bred lady, courteous and proper, speaking only when she is spoken to and behaving as modestly and decorously as society demands.

This is why I am driven mad nearly every day that I am forced to spend in my parents' house. I am made to wear impractical outfits, adorn my hair with silly and excruciatingly uncomfortable instruments, and above all else, train for the day when I shall make a good wife for my future husband. I must know how a proper lady runs her husband's household and keeps the children well behaved as well.

That is why every time I walk into the Addestratore house I breathe deeply. The air in their house is imbued with many different aromas, all of them filled with an undertone of love and contentment. Here, once you enter the home, all sorts of delightful fragrances fill your nostrils wherever you are. From the kitchen, scents of a delicious dinner wafts towards you, courtesy of Signora Addestratore, and you secretly hope they'll invite you to dinner. In the sitting room, dried flowers hang from the ceiling or remnants of them sit in clay jars, serving as potpourri.

And in one particular room of the house, there is no scent at all. It smells clean and fresh, much like the feeling of cool water running down your throat. It reminds me in some ways of Verona's surrounding countryside, where Friar Laurence, one of the priests of Verona's church, will traverse to the forested area in order to restock his medicines and herbs. As a young child, I became his student at Grandfather's request. Grandfather has always said that any knowledge is worth having and any knowledge that is useful is vital and possibly lifesaving. And so in this room, is a rare treasure that one would be hard-pressed to find in even the wealthiest nobleman's house. Here, in this secret room, books line each wall from top to bottom. There are books that are frequently read at Grandfather's house such as the trilogy of the Iliad, the Odyssey and the Aeneid as well as many books on science, astronomy, as well as Greek, Roman, and modern Italian philosophy. And there are books I would be forbidden to read otherwise, such as The Golden Ass, or Boccaccio's Decameron. Machiavelli's The Prince is also present in this library as well.

How does a peasant come to own so many books? I myself was astounded to learn of it when I first entered the house as a child with my nurse Serena by my side. While their collection is a modest one by a nobleman's standard, it is a greatly varied one. It started out small. When Ricadonna's father was a small child he was orphaned suddenly, and the only material possession he inherited was his father's copy of Plato's Republic. The one other thing he inherited was his father's occupation as a sailor. It was many years before he was old enough to rise up in the ranks as a captain, and several more years before he made enough money to join the merchant's guild. When he accomplished this, he adapted his boyhood passion for horses into trading, and sent many horses oversees to neighboring clients in many different parts of Europe, often traveling with the horses himself to ensure their health and safety and his profit. Now that he is a husband and a father, he prefers to be the breeder, and entrusts each horse he sells to a carefully selected associate who has proven his trust many times over. In fact, 'twas through him that I gained my beloved Briseis.

I was ten and three years of age when my horse was born. To any prospective owner with an eye for good horses, she was a weak, sickly creature who did not possess any of her parents' outstanding attributes. She had been born small and very prematurely, and was considered the runt among the rest of the stable's foals. Though both of her parents came from excellent breeding themselves and possessed pureblood on both sides, from the moment of her birth, she was considered a mistake, for she was incredibly weak, and many a man wagered that she would not make it through the night.

I had been there to witness her birth and I had heard Ricadonna's father speak of putting her out of her misery in the morning. It was considered an act of mercy, but I am of the realization now that it was also a business decision as well. It would cast scorn upon him if he kept a less than stellar colt in his stable as a means for profit.

So I struck a bargain with him. Instead of killing her or keeping her alive for a future profit, he could give her to me for a reasonable price. He didn't even ask for five florins before handing her over to me. And so as the months passed, I cared for her carefully and tenderly, spending every moment I could with her. 'Twas difficult to find the time, for I was always having to slip away to give her the care she needed. Young noblewomen, after all, do not spend their time in the stables. Thankfully, most of the stable boys did not seem to care whether or not I was there. A few I'm even friends with today. Then, when she was old enough, Grandfather surreptitiously gifted her to me for my birthday. And ever since, my horse and I have been nearly inseparable. I ride her everywhere and every once in awhile, I will still groom her as I used to. Now she is a healthy, vibrant animal who runs faster than any horse I've seen, with a spirit that is wild and unbreakable. But Briseis is only one example of the blessing that the Addestratore family has been to me.

Ricadonna is my closest and dearest friend. We met each other when we were very small. Grandfather and I would often take walks into Verona, going wherever whim took us. One day it happened to take us to a section of Verona I had never seen before. While it was a far cry from the high stone walls I was familiar with, neither was it that street of broken, dilapidated houses that seemed more like mud huts that Grandfather had solemnly shown me only a day before. These houses were small and modest, but also clean and tidily kept. In these streets the children played freely and happily, a concept I was not quite familiar with. One of the children, a laughing girl with flowers woven into her dark braids, noticed me, and immediately ran over to me, asking me with great enthusiasm if I could play.

From then on, we've been inseparable. Out of all my friendships, it's been hers that has been the longest and the most fulfilling. While the other friendships I have with other women my age are considered useful and profitable, I can never trust them as I trust Ricadonna. They are kind women- otherwise I could not associate with them of my own free will- but I cannot share with them any of my secrets, my thoughts or my general principles. I also cannot express my dislike of my current suitor to them. Obviously it is unheard of for a woman not to want to serve her household and bring her family all the distinction and prestige that comes with a good match. And Tybalt is considered an exceptional match for those who do not ally themselves with the Montagues.

Ricadonna happens to be an exceptional wit as well as unbelievably clever when it comes to driving off unwanted potential husbands. I am indebted to her many times over for if not for her, I would have been married to the first suitor.

In fact it was for this very reason I had been invited to her house. Supper had been prepared, and the entire family sat as Signore Addestratore said a quick grace.

"Tis such a pleasure to have thee join our table, Catherine," Signora Addestratore said warmly.

"Tis always a pleasure to be subject to thy hospitality, Signora," I replied.

"All is going well with thy family, I trust?" asked Signore Addestratore.

"As well as can be. Fabrizio will be making a trip home soon with his wife as will be Vincento. And Grandfather acquired a new book."

"Did he now?" mused the Signore. "I will certainly have to see what the title is and borrow it from the old codger."

"I know he shall enjoy discussing the subject with thee once it is read."

"Tis always a true joy when thy grandfather visits our family," said the Signora. "I tell thee, girl, he is a blessing to all who know him. His kindness and generosity know no bounds."

"Truly, they don't," I agreed. "I know not how I wouldst faire without my Grandfather, for he hath taken better care of me than even my own parents."

"Surely tis a wonder of how Verona itself wouldst faire without him," chuckled Signore Addestratore. "Twill be a shame when he leaves this world for the next, for not even saintly men like he possess immortality. That man, even though he gives to the poor as freely as our Lord did, is still wealthier than either the Capulets or the Montagues and is said to have more power even than the Prince himself. All men of importance, including the Prince, come to him for advice."

"None more so than me," I laughed. "After all, without his vast knowledge and wisdom, I could not have achieved the exemplary education I received throughout my life."

"Thy grandfather hath many virtues," Signora Addestratore smiled fondly. "His charity has always been to us a gift. Why he is more a friend to the common folk than he is of the nobility class."

"Catherine is very much like him," Rica said. "They most certainly are cut from the same cloth."

"There are none like Grandfather," I argued. "If I am like him in any way, tis only because he has diligently and patiently been my teacher and mentor for as long as memory serves me. Aside from Serena,"-I smiled in her direction-"no one has been so solidly reliable or firmly dependable as has Vincento Monticello."

"He hath taught thee well, my dear," Signora Addestratore said approvingly. "Thy modesty and honest disposition serve thee well. It must attract scores of suitors for thee."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Aye, there are many suitors." The good Signora had no idea that I had aspirations to join a convent and never marry. It was understandable that a wife with a loving husband and three daughters could never understand why any woman, especially a noble, would willingly and defiantly turn away match after good match and miss the chance to have babies and run a house the way a proper wife and mother did.

Noticing my uneasiness, Ricadonna, loyal as always, came to my rescue.

"Mother, I wouldst very much delight in showing Catherine the new Chinese silk fan Father brought home from his voyage from the Orient. May we please take our leave?"

"Certainly, my eldest," she smiled warmly. "I shall take thy dishes for thee, if thou hast taken thy fill. Now, if it pleases thee, I shall be making a fresh batch of cartellates in a short while. Art thou young ladies interested?" she asked with a wink.

"Most certainly, Mother!"

"Aye, Signora; never shall I resist any of thy delectable treats, especially not a cartellate. No one I know makes them as well as thee."

She beamed as we hurried to Rica's room and shut the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, how exactly dost thou plan to make the girl yield to thee?"

"Why, Petruchio, my unimaginative friend, tis very simple. And yet, unbelievably brilliant as well," I replied with a smirk.

It was turning out to be quite a lovely day in the fair city of Verona. The sky, which at dawn had retained the lovely russet color of a peach, was now a brilliant blue with nary a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day for roaming the familiar streets.

Passing a vendor, I nonchalantly grabbed a fig off the stand. When the surprised fruit seller started blustering at me, I tossed a coin his way without looking back.

"Now Petruchio," I began before biting into the delicious fruit. "Thou must have realized by now how women are. They are sentimental, foolish creatures who yearn to have a man either hear all of their woes with a heavy heart, or tirelessly listen to their gossip on a good day. Their soft, vulnerable ways make them very easy to persuade, given that tis done correctly."

"Yes," answered Petruchio, nonplussed. "And this shall help thee capture the Salierno maiden…. how? I fail to see how this has anything to do with obtaining her as a wife."

"Indeed, Petruchio," I answered deviously. "That is because thou art lacking in the vision, the foresight to research seemingly tedious subjects or to try to see a perspective from another point of view, knowing it might bring thee fortune one day. Women _can_ be complex subjects-but the majority are simple creatures, easily manipulated for a man's purposes. This woman shall be no different. She has spirit, and fire certainly, but she is no match for my wits. It shall be a fine challenge, watching her erupt into a feminine tantrum after some verbal coaxing, proving to her father the marriage should happen sooner rather than later. And of course, once I convince her I am not the ravenous wolf she obviously believes me to be, I shall have the catch of Verona upon my arm at every important party from our marriage on. She will be devoted entirely to me, her spirit broken, her body in my bed only, and a dozen fine young heirs filling an impeccably run house. I can hardly wait to make her mine; the taste of it tantalizes my senses."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now," said Ricadonna as she closed the door. "Is it truly as serious as all that?"

"You know it is, dear friend," I replied solemnly. "If it was not bad enough being his plaything as a child and enduring the torment that I did, 'twould be far worse to be so as an adult. No, when the only alternative worse than he is his cousin, I would rather be a life-long virgin. And after all, thou canst remember the acts he committed back then. Believe me this, he hath not changed."

She paused in contemplation. "Aye," she said slowly. "Now that I think upon it, I _do _remember. I remember even being a target of his once or twice. And they _were_ atrocious, every torment he committed. You have my help, even if before I wasn't sure if this was cause for worry. But how wilt thou keep all this from thy parents? As easily as this was done in the past, thou must have noticed that they are becoming more and more suspicious with each rejected suitor."

"Of course they are," I remarked casually. "That has to be and always will be expected. Their suspicion however, has always been the least of my worries. As long as my plans work and the suitors appear undesirable or less than worthy of the family fortune, they have nothing to prove and I can afford more time until I achieve my goal of reaching a convent. Now, listen carefully, for this plan is more elaborate, more important than any other plan we have concocted before. It is vital that we not miss one detail, nor accidentally foil any part of the plan, for to say the consequences will be disastrous were anything to go amiss, would be a vast, cruel understatement. Here is how it shall unfold….."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So it is apparent, Petruchio, that she will be mine in only a matter of time. Why, I am almost regretful of how short this little promenade will be. There is almost no challenge. Though I am most entertained at the prospect of seeing the young signorina Salierno once more. She amuses me to no end, I tell thee."

"Oh yes, very amusing, young women who refuse to bend to a man's authority, elude the social responsibility of marriage, and cause their future husbands no end of grief," Petruchio muttered.

"Petruchio, tis only amusing because she shall not succeed in her purpose. Tis reminiscent of a small mouse turning around and battling its feline adversary. Her snappish, shrewish remarks only serve to delight me and prove to me further that this young, spirited woman shall be the mother of my son, for she shall surely pass down her fiery tendencies along with my own to our children."

"Well, I surely wish thee luck in this endeavor, Tybalt. Few men are as tolerable of shrewish women as thee or as foolhardy, including I. I have no use for troublesome women who turn their noses up at honest marriageable men. So I certainly hope this pursuit of thine isn't thy undoing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"….and that's how I plan to be rid of yet another unwanted suitor. What thinkest thou, 'Donna?"

"I think it should be enacted as soon as thou can possibly do so. Serena knows of this?"

"Oh yes, I informed her of this yesterday. She shall be an integral part of the plan."

"Ah, I thought so. Serena hath always been the center, the backbone of these schemes to rid thee of the suitors. Thou art so fortunate to have her as thy nurse, who hath protected thee since thou wert a wee babe."

"Yes, I know this so well. I thank our Lord and saints for her everyday, for if not for her and Grandfather I would not only already have myself an odious husband, but I would not be the woman I am today. Grandfather educates my mind and heart, but she educates my common sense and my soul as well."

"And now that everything is set in place, tis only a matter of time before their gifts to thee run their course and thou art serving the Lord in a nunnery away in Illyria."

"One can only hope. In the meantime the plan shall start and take place in three days. Thy role in it shall take place three days after when he picks up his prize horse from thy father's stables…"

**A/N: I'm so sorry faithful fanfic reviewers for taking so long to update. Honestly there should have been three updates in the past three months rather than just this one. As I mentioned before I am struggling to overcome this habit of procrastinating and not writing enough and updating on time. Truth be told, I love to write, but I also love to read what other people write. This story is very important to me and the sooner I update more frequently and consistently, the better. At any rate, expect the next chapter to be up real soon. I am. With that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Documents and Distractions

**A/N: OMG I'm really REALLY sorry! I've tried really hard to sit down and write over the course of the last few months but being in college can really take a lot out of you. I'd like to apologize to all my faithful readers out there, most especially to che042. This person loves and cares so much about this story that she is constantly helping me and trying to inspire me with all sorts of things. For this, I thank you che042. I also thank my beta-reader TrudiRose, for all the errors she fixes and the time she takes to look over each chapter. Without either of you, getting this story up and running would be much harder and it would happen even less often, I'm sure. With that said, I hope to have the next chapter up and running around New Years Eve or New Year's day. Please enjoy!**

Documents and Distractions

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Shakespeare's, but all original ideas, plots and characters belong to me.

That Day began for me with a small sense of dread, but also anticipation.

It felt as though I had scarcely closed my eyes when suddenly they were opened again at Serena's hurried whispers. There was no time to lose. Everything had to happen in its allotted time.

The trip to the stream outside of Verona's limits was shorter than usual, as we forwent taking my little page Rachel with us and took much less time with the toiletries than usual. We were back at my family home just as the sky was beginning to show signs of dawn. It was triflingly easy to get back in. Our morning bath routine had been established so long ago that all the errors and faults had been fine tuned to non-existence. From then on, it was a matter of making sure that everything went as planned.

Firstly, Mother could most certainly not be in the house. Her room was too close to Father's study and the first rule in deflecting an unwanted future husband is too appear utterly blameless if a marriage is unable to proceed. If for some reason, the documents that would seal an accord should happen to disappear, there can be no evidence linking the bride to said disappearance. The best scenario is when the bride-groom party doesn't even think to be suspicious of the bride, but it does happen occasionally. But if there is no proof of any kind and a bride couldn't possibly have been in the house when such a thing occurred, then usually the matter drops and the cycle is enacted all over again.

"Let us review once more," I said. "Are all the maids and menservants scheduled to clean the East Wing today?"

"Aye, that has not changed."

"Hath Mother remembered her engagement at the house of Capulet?"

"She thought to mention it to me this morning. We are to be on our way to thy Grandfather's with an escort as soon as she takes leave."

"Good. All preparations seem to be in place-" I broke off midsentence as my eyes found the one person I had forgotten to anticipate, and also the one who would ruin everything without question.

"Oh no," I groaned. "Not him. Any person _but._"

"Zanipolo?" she guessed.

"None other. What shall we do? I forgot completely that he had no place to be on this day and as thou knowest, he simply cannot be here or all is lost!" I felt myself about to go into hysterics.

"Now none of that," Serena reprimanded sharply. "There is no need for dramatics when some careful and discreet thought will present the solution in due time. Now, we just need to focus our thoughts and think of an answer."

As she predicted, a solution occurred to me minutes later.

"Now dost thou see?" she said after I explained my idea. "All that was needed was a cool head and clear reasoning. Rarely is anything achieved through panic."

"Aye," I said, relieved. "Now we can begin. And there is nothing else? No other loose strings?"

"None," said Serena, smiling. "Now let's make a visit to the kitchen."

* * *

The day had started out so well. As brightly as the sun shone, as benevolent as Domenico Salierno was to me, the day should have only become better, glorifying the cemented contract with my signature and Salierno's, the date of my marriage to Catherine close at hand.

But Irony intervened and the near-perfect day was foiled, turned into something bordering on unpleasant.

It was terribly upsetting.

I had risen early, anticipating the day as though I could taste it and the success it would bring already. Had my head been where it should have been, mayhap I would not have counted my swords before they were welded.

As it was, in those moments, I laughed gaily and breathed deeply. My natural zest for life was increasing tenfold each minute and I secretly wondered if it would eventually rend my body in two, for so much emotion would surely take on a life of its own, no?

But then the utter joy that threatened to lift me from the ground, like some simpering poet who has had too much wine, was banished from me little by little, starting with that little upstart horse breeder's daughter.

"Fifty ducats." She held out her hand

I could naught but stare.

"Absolutely not!" I sputtered.

"Well then, shall I send for thine uncle?" she asked sweetly. Her demure tone and innocent face fooled me not for an instant. Domenico was not taken in either and as far as I could see, he wanted to strike her as much as I did. I restrained myself however, partly because my uncle would be greatly displeased to hear I'd lost control of myself on a woman, but mainly because I was not in the habit of striking a woman, nor forcibly bending her to my will. Even if such an act would have been well-deserved in this case!

"I can see that this young lady knows nothing of men's business," Domenico sniffed. "I would like a word with her father about his daughter's behavior. Young ladies are to be seen, not heard, and this principle applies to every situation."

"Oh, do forgive me," she replied in a such a falsely sweet voice, that just hearing it grated not only my nerves, but my teeth as well. "I had not realized good sirs, that horses were not immediately imperative to thy needs. Of course I shall inform my father that thou hast no need of thy steeds at this moment, for thou wouldst rather wait until he can make himself available so thou canst converse among thyselves as peers and equals, and oh, most importantly, as _men._"

I stared in incredulity at this uppity young woman. She was beginning to remind me of another prickly young maiden with the same stubborn demeanor and bold tongue. But while I would patiently accept her barbs and sharpened wit, the same would not be said for any other woman, especially some common peasant.

"Listen, woman," I snarled. "I know not what thou thinkest to gain from thy veiled insults and from purposely irking both myself and Lord Salierno. But I can assure thee at this very moment thou art only making trouble for thyself. I already myself suffer from a choleric spleen, and to purpose aggravate and provoke my temper is not the wisest course. I would have no trouble, say, 'cutting thee down to size.'"

She simply looked at me with an expression of ennui. "Signore Niccolini, thy habit of indulging in long speeches reminds me deeply of the never-ending roads to empty towns."

Beside me, Lord Salierno uttered a sound of pure outrage. I for one could only stand in stunned surprise. This woman had truly and completely flabbergasted me without even trying. Even though I still glowered and was currently contemplating what a night in the Prince's cells would do for her disposition, I still found myself admiring her quick tongue and seeming disinterest in us. It reminded me strongly of my bride-to-be.

"Now I truly regret that I am unable to help my lords as they wish, but-"

"Wretched girl, thou art sadly unaware of the regrets thou shalt be nursing in merely a moment!" Lord Salierno thundered.

"Is something amiss?"

And there, appearing several moments after he had been needed, was the proprietor, Signore Addestratore.

"Forgive me, I heard shouting. Is everything met according to your needs?

"No, everything is not 'met' according to our needs!" Salierno thundered. "This impertinent child has done nothing but insult us and delay us in receiving our horses. There is a matter of great importance that must be settled immediately, and we have been met with nothing but mischief and insolence! I should-!

"My lord," he interrupted. "I ask as a magnanimous favor if it pleases thee, for thine indulgence and everlasting kindness. I apologize if my daughter seemed out of turn or insolent. I have always taught her to respect her elders and also be considerate of all patrons. However, she was correct in saying that we now require fifty ducats after each grooming. One hundred if the horse is stabled overnight."

"Th-this-this-this is utter nonsense!" Lord Salierno's face had been steadily reddening over the past moments, and now it was an alarming shade of puce. Were his patience pushed anymore I feared it would darken so deeply, it would turn a throbbing purple. "I have always, _always _been able to come to this establishment and without question expect the best of quality for my horses and at a reasonable price! As have my father and my father's father before me! In all the generations of my family, this outrage has never occurred! I may as well stable my horses with the highway bandits and expect better pricing! I tell thee, peasant, I shall surely take my business elsewhere if thou dost not recant on this-this _thievery!_"

Only then did he take that moment to compose himself, panting heavily as his face started to resume its normal color.

"I am sorry, Lord Salierno, that we are in disagreement over my business practices," he answered calmly, amiably. "And while I understand thy desire to take thine horses to a different hostler, I'm afraid you shall meet about as much success with them as thou hast with me. For you see, the other stableman in Verona charges 150 ducats for each grooming and well over 300 for a horse overnight. And this man does not take nearly as great a care as I do when I have been entrusted with your horses. So you see, my friend, I have only done what other any other good businessman would do and raised my prices if not to match them, then to at least retain the credibility of an Addestratore. I hope you will take my explanation into consideration as you look elsewhere, but keep in mind that there is no guarantee outside of Verona that you will find what you seek. Even if thou wert fortunate enough to do so, it would still present some inconvenience. But whatever your decision, I bear thee no ill will."

Salierno did not look mollified in the least, but I could tell that he wished to leave as much as I did and end this waste of time.

"Keep in mind, peasant, that I will be looking into the affairs thou spoke of, checking all for credibility. And also," he added before throwing a sack of ducats at him. "We are not finished."

* * *

I could not help but smile with just the smallest bit of wickedness as I stood at the door of my mother's chamber. At this moment, 'Donna would be playing my father and 'future husband' like a pair of violins. Her father would become involved and they would be even more delayed before they came back to the House for the betrothal papers.

Mother was expected at the House of Capulet for a visit with Lady Capulet herself.

"Is everything ready?" I whispered.

"Aye, my lady. She is not ready yet, however, so mayhap I should drop her a gentle reminder."

I watched as my mother sharply looked up at my nurse. It was very rare that Serena ever approached her and I couldn't help but be slightly apprehensive at the sight. Mother was not known for her patience or kindness.

"Yes, Nurse Serena? Is there something you require?"

"Oh nothing for me, your ladyship," she replied graciously. "I only wished to know if you would need assistance preparing for your visit with Lady Capulet this day."

"Visit with Lady Capulet? What on earth do you mean…?" As realization dawned in her eyes, I found myself rolling mine. She had forgotten? Truly? It was a good thing I had a reason for her to be out of the house then. She would have unwittingly snubbed the wife of the most powerful man in the city, aside from the Prince. But what had made her forget?

"Quickly Serena, grab my expensive shawl and my fan as well! Oh, how did this happen? She will be expecting me far too soon for me to finish being ready and then I will _never_ marry that girl off!" she wailed. Somehow, I realized I was enjoying this too much, so I tiptoed away from her door and set about going to the kitchens.

"And prepare a coach! The sooner I am in it, the better!"

I hurried away before anyone could catch me giggling.

As I entered, I was pleased to scent the most delicious of aromas swirling around the rooms. Cook and his servants were busy at work making all sorts of dishes in preparation for Father's and Signore Niccolini's arrival. I was pleased even further to sight a basket of freshly made biscotti sitting on the window sill.

All that was left to do was get Zanipolo down and get him to leave the house too. Looking around carefully, I quickly and quietly pulled out the small wooden soldier from my pocket and placed it near the biscotti. Now all I had to do was wait for him to appear. He would be looking everywhere for his plaything, but he also would not be able to resist the smell of his most favorite treat.

Sure enough, he did not disappoint. As soon as he spotted his toy, he also saw the biscotti and deviously snuck several from the basket before slipping away outside.

How was everything happening so perfectly? Even as he crept outside, another boy from a noble family was passing by, a Basilio diTocca who happened to be his best mate. I could barely contain my excitement as they both skipped merrily away to cause mischief away from the house.

Now was the time to act.

"How much time are we allotted before they arrive?"

"Not much," Serena admitted. "Our House and their House are barely two blocks away. And even if Ricadonna is successful in keeping them occupied, it would only give us fifteen more minutes than usual at the very most. Either way, we must work quickly."

All around us, servants rushed to and fro, diligently working on "my mother's" orders. Earlier, Serena had delivered the order for them to make the house presentable before the master came home. It was underhanded and deceptive, but I reasoned that my parents would have eventually demanded this chore from them if not sooner, then later. The only room not being cleaned was Father's study where he kept all the betrothal papers. This chamber was never touched except by his valet once every six months.

Once the study was reached, I fished out my trusty lock pick and went to work. As many times as I had done this, it was mere child's play by now and the lock was open in less than half a minute.

Closing the door and locking it behind us, I went to work, searching in all the usual places while my nurse did the same. But something was amiss.

"Serena, they are not in any of the usual places," I noted.

"I too, am noticing this. Maybe he has decided to place them elsewhere, in a place we normally wouldn't think to look."

"He couldn't possibly have found out. Could he?" I asked, feeling an uneasiness start to grow in the pit of my stomach.

"We shan't know until we search some more. In the meantime, we must keep a clear head."

And so search we did, but several more minutes passed, before we realized all the logical and outlandish places had been searched with no success.

"There must be something we're missing," I mused. "Something that's not immediately obvious."

Serena, who had been at the window suddenly turned to me "They're here!" she announced.

My searching became frenzied as that familiar old fear jumped back into my heart. It had done so all the other times I had slipped in here to destroy the contracts and it would undoubtedly do so again once the next fop was chosen.

"Wait-here! Tis right here on his desk!" I exclaimed triumphantly.

"Very good, my lady. Now wait for my signal…"

And then we were gone. I had carefully locked the door back behind me and we were heading now to my room.

But before we had gone more than five meters, the deep unmistakable voices of men started echoing in the hallways and we barely managed to conceal ourselves behind a tapestry before Father and Signore Niccolini appeared from around the corner.

"Shall we now go into my study, dear Tybalt? I am sure thou art as eager as I to sign the papers and set the nearest date."

"Oh, I most certainly am, Lord Salierno! If I could just have a moment to find my seal…"

Behind the tapestry, I sudden had the most horrifying urge to cough. My eyes widened as I realized I would probably not be able to hold back this impulse long enough for them to disappear into the study together.

"Good day," came a tiny voice.

Hope swelled within me. Rachel! My little Rachel, here at the most opportune time.

"Ai got fowers," she declared.

"Well, how very charming," Tybalt replied politely. It was obvious he was impatient however.

"And a song!" She began to sing

_Sigh no more ladies, sigh no more,_

_Men ere…_Um _weavers ever…_

Surreptitiously, I peeked out from behind the curtain; both men had their backs to us and Rachel was still obliviously singing. The men exchanged a look and promptly turned and entered the study. Without a word I scooped up my little ward and promptly ran the rest of the way to my room, my throat feeling like it would tear out of me any minute.

But after about a minute or so, I was able to regain my composure and turned to my nurse in elation.

"We accomplished," I whispered.

* * *

I had hoped that, after leaving hostler's we would be able to finish the rest of the day pleasantly, or at least, no worse than it had previously been.

Had I truly been asking for too much? Were all against me, Jesus, Joseph and Mary as well?

It was not immediately apparent that anything was out of place as we stepped in the study. Aside from the strange little infant outside that seemed to know at least the first stanza of "Sigh no More," It was starting to look as though the day would finally turn out right after all.

"Just have a seat, my boy, and then we shall discuss the upcoming arrangements," Lord Salierno said amiably. And then he winked at me. For unexplained reasons, I found this more than slightly disturbing.

"Allow me to draw up the papers and…." He paused. Then frowned.

"Strange, where have they gotten to?" He rifled through the many stacks of papers on his desk, but after a few minutes it was apparent to both of us that they were nowhere in sight.

"A pox!" he cursed. "A pox on whomever stole into my study and thoughtlessly took my papers as a thief in the night! When I find that wretched thief…."

I was no longer listening to Lord Salierno rant on about the blasted papers, but instead, remembering the lovely Catherine's determined promise

_It will be a miracle of the highest order if I am joined in marriage to the likes of you. And I intend to make sure that doesn't happen!_

Petruchio had also alluded to previous events when he had tried his own hand at courting the prickly maiden. Could it possibly be true? Would she be someone likely to disrupt her own impending marriage?

But how in the world could it be possible?

"If I may inquire," I asked, before Salierno could get too far. "Where would your charming daughter be at this hour?"

He furrowed his brow in thought before he slumped into his chair with a sigh.

"That troublesome girl is most likely out of the house cavorting with her grandfather. My wife's father," he clarified. "He spends his days filling her head with the most improper and unladylike sorts of things. I wish I may hope that she is instead with a priest confessing her sins. But I fear even that is too much to hope for. That girl brings me nothing but grief." He buried his head in his hands. "But maybe that shall change with you, my boy. Even if one of my sons were to marry your cousin Juliet-a blessed, obedient girl, I'm sure-a better match could not be made. Truly you come from the finest house in all of Verona! Now, it will take me another week or two to draw the betrothal papers up again. In the meantime, I will not object if you wish to court my daughter publicly."

"That would please me most delightfully, your lordship," I answered with a bow.

But on my way back to the Capulet compound, I felt in my being an irritating sense of frustration. A thought kept coming back to me, like an irksome nuisance that refused to let me alone. Of course it was impossible that my future bride would have had the opportunity or the intellect to know to rid us of the documents. So why did I dwell on the impossibility that she in fact could have, if she so wished?

Was it because of her spitfire personality, her unusually quick witticisms that were sparked when we quarreled, in a sense? Maybe it was that look in her eyes that suggested something more than a mere female? Or was it…that glimpse of something I couldn't quite describe about her that fascinated me and made me wish to possess her as my own all the more?

I could not tell. But even more now was I unable to ignore this new revelation.

**A/N: Hello again! First off, if more people than last time were to review, I might be motivated to update sooner. It's not guaranteed but it sure does help a lot. Second, if you haven't already, go see ****Princess and the Frog****! It's a beautiful story that's been a long time coming from Disney since movies like ****Tarzan**** and ****The Lion King. ****The best way to ensure Disney brings more quality movies to us and is encouraged to continue with 2-D animation is for us to support it and go see it. Thank you all once more and hopefully I'll be back sooner than you think!**


End file.
